


Con olor a sal

by Cutetophy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Older Characters, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetophy/pseuds/Cutetophy
Summary: Hay ciertos aromas que ciertamente te llevan a tu hogar.





	Con olor a sal

**Author's Note:**

> Quise practicar un poco con esta pareja que personalmente me agrada.

Podría decirse que el olor a Té la llevaba a las pláticas que compartía con su madre.

Podría decirse que el olor a pan recién horneado la llevaba a sus mañanas con su padre.

Particularmente el olor a queso le recordaba a uno de sus amigos y compañero leal.

Pero sin duda hay aromas que le recuerdan a su otra alma, sin sonar a que tiene una clase de extraño gusto; podría decir que el olor a sal es un recordatorio instantáneo de su alma, en especial sal caliente. 

Sal con una mezcla de perfume femenino y feroz.

La manera en que ella olía cuando terminaba sus prácticas de esgrima, en donde trabajaba hasta el cansancio, era un olor a sal caliente y salvaje.

La manera en que ella olía cuando se retan mutuamente a corretearse entre sí, era un olor a sal caliente y alegría.

Pero posiblemente su olor favorito es cuando luego de redescubrirse entre sí y se toman el tiempo de contemplarse mutuamente, ese olor a sal caliente y sensualidad, despertaba en ella sentimientos que la harían gruñir de satisfacción.

 Amaba a su alma y su olor a sal.


End file.
